Sibling Drama!
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: The story has begun, and so has the Drama!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just fill this out and send it to me in a review and thanks! The only rules are that they must be a sibling and they can even be a sibling of Chris, Chef, or the interns and bears. My only warning is that if you choose to make a sibling for the racoon or bear or sharks and whatever, it will be used as a secondary charcter and not a charcter to compete in the story. Thanks and you are warned! No more siblings for the original charcter on the real show that have been choosen on the next chapter such as Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Trent, and ex. Thanks!

Name:

Age ( 15-17);

gender:

Skin color:

Eye color:

Hair style/color:

Clothes : ( wears neat or sloppy, has any logos. )

Facial hair ( Only for guys ):

Accesories:none

Likes:

Dislikes:

Related to which camper:

Rest of family ( Parents are divorced or regular or dead or whatever extra about family. ):

Past:

Life at home ( A normal day in there life):

Hook up with someone?:

Perfer to be hooked up with which sterotype?:

Personality:

Fear(s):

Play instrument? :

Sports?:

Trophies?:

Thanks and that's it! If you would like to include an audition tape, that would be nice, but you don't have too.


	2. Chapter 2

From the following apps this is who has made it so far. I still need more charcters! But this is who made it so far and in the next chapter I will put everyone who made it in all together for the sotry and then te story it's self. and it's going to work like this I will put the name of the charcter who made it and then do a dash ( - ) and then put the name of who that charter is related to. So here we go!

Jessica Montez- Courtney

Baylee McGrady- Harold

Raven ( Rae )- Duncan

Magnolia ( Maggie )- Izzy

Marissa- Bridgette

Payton Daniels- Katie

Andrea ( Andy )- Chris

Janessa Marks- Cody

Maria Den Hale- Heather

Beck Andrews- Billy ( The intern with blond hair and a clip board )

Ryuu- Trent

Mary MaClean- Chris

Evie Days- Noah

Rosie- Eva

Sami- Gwen ( On a few condition's, I have PM'ed you )

Kevin- Gwen ( Same thing from above )

Josh Greeves- Ezekiel ( Doesn't know! lol )

and for the charter JAMIE i'm thinking about your charcter, I do like it but i'm not exactly sure yet. I'll post the nexty chapter saying EVERYONE who made it, so if I didn't call your name this time, don't be sad, i might call it next time, I have not completley made up my mind abolut everyones charcter except those who I have listed so far. If you are listed you are gaurnteed in the story, if you are not, you are not gaurnteed to " No,not in it." or " Yes, in it " So check back again soon because I will be listing the rest and then the story next chap.!


	3. Made it in!

**Final people to make it in!**

**Jessica Montez- Courtney**

**Baylee McGrady- Harold**

**Raven ( Rae )- Duncan**

**Magnolia ( Maggie )- Izzy**

**Marissa- Bridgette**

**Payton Daniels- Katie**

**Andrea ( Andy )- Chris**

**Janessa Marks- Cody**

**Maria Den Hale- Heather**

**Beck Andrews- Billy ( The intern with blond hair and a clip board )**

**Ryuu- Trent**

**Mary MaClean- Chris**

**Evie Days- Noah**

**Rosie- Eva**

**Sami- Gwen **

**Kevin- Gwen **

**Josh Greeves- Ezekiel **

**Sky Hearst- Owen **

**Jamie Chung- Sadie**

**Congrats to you people!**

**Continue onto next chapter for the beginning of the story!**

**Thanks forthe reviews and sending in those Charcters!**


	4. Episode One: Meet the Newbies

**Total Drama Sibling's Episode _One: _**

**_^ Meet the Newbies^_**

Chris Coughed once and stood on the dock at camp Wawanakwa yet again.

" We ready? " Chris asked in a sing song voice.

" Yep, go ahead. " The camera guy, said.

" We are here at camp wawankwayet again, for season three! This time with NEW contestants! " Chris exclaimedwith his big white grin.

" This time it will be the old contestant's, siblings! " He yelled again, his optimism never faltering.

The camera man pointed out into the water at the oncoming boat.

" And are very first contestant has come! Welcome Jessica, she's the sister of Courtney! " Chris announced brightly.

She smiled as she replied.

" yes, I suppose. " She said and sighed in a kidding sort of way.

She had a green short sleeved shirt, denim jeans and black high heel wedges. She was very pretty with long brown hair that went to the middle of her back.

Chris payed her no attention for the fact that the second contestant was already coming. Jessica waved as the next girl came up.

" Hello! " She said in a friendly way, and smiled.

" Are second contestant is Baylee! The sister of the nerdy Harold! " Chris said looking at the camera.

Bayleefrowned. She had long orange hair with bangs and a black shirt was Marioon it and a red long sleeved shirt underneath, a blue short skirt, and black knee high, high tops, she had a silver necklace with her name on it and had her ears double pierced. She hated the idea of being know from her brother's weirdness and nerdy-ness.

" Whatever. " She said and stood next to Jessica.

" Hi. " Jessica said and smiled.

" Hey. " Baylee said and then looked when she saw an on-coming boat again.

" And this should be Raven, Duncan's older sibling! " Chris stated loudly.

" Hey everyone! " Rae said being pretty friendly.

" Hello, I didn't know that Duncan had a _sister._" Jessica said raising an eyebrow in interest

" I wouldn't mess with them! There _Duncan's **older **_siblings. " Baylee reminded Jessica.

" What's that supposed to mean!? " Raven asked, she had really pale skin with navy blue eyes and had dyed her hair a deepviolet color with the tips jet black, she had a dirty old frayed black tank top, tattered camo cargo pants, and had turquoise blue low-top converse. She was shooting daggers at them within a half-second.

" Nothing other then he was kinda..you know...hard core.." Baylee said trying to avoid being called a snob, she hated snobs.

" You snob! There is nothing wrong with Duncan! " Raven said taking a step forward. Jessica sighed and looked down.

Hey! No fighting yet! We need a good shooting range for the camera if you want to fight, so just wait a second! " Chris yelled annoyingly.

" Fine. " Raven said sighing and smiling again.

" Okay.." Baylee answered.

" And now here's are next contestant, Magnolia! "

A boat suddenly came up with a girl who had white skin and green eyes, she had light brown hair, she wore a maroon sweater dress, gray leggings, and black boots.

" HI HI HI! " She said quickly and not even to mention very loudly, while waving one of her hands fast.

" If you haven't figured it out yet, she's related to the one and only...IZZY! " Chris announced, smiling evilly.

The other campers already had a look of sheer horror on their faces.

" Oh, don't worry! I have more control then my older sister has! I can be calm! " She said excitedly and took a deep breath. She let it out and smiled happily.

Rae smiled slightly and stood up bravely.

" Hello magnolia. " She said calmly.

" Hi! " Magnolia exclaimed and went to go stand by Rae instantly.

" Okay okay enough! The next contestant is..Marissa! " Chris exclaimedas a boat came up with another girl.

She had tan skin, brown eyes, curly, wavy dirt blond hair that goes to the waist, and wore dark denim jeans with a back tank top that's covered with a green jacket, she also had a dark blue pendant. She looked like a surfer girl alright.

" Hey everyone! " Marissa said nicely and jumped off the boat.

" Bridgette's younger sister! " Chris finished.

" Yup! " Marissa said energetically and went to go stand by Jessica and Baylee.

" Hey! " Jessica said friendly.

" Sup? " Marissa responded.

" NEXT contestant! " Chris said breaking up the two's conversation. Marissa glared at Chris a little but then got over it as fast as she got offended by it.

" Payton which is Katie's sister! " Chris announced brightly.

" Hey everyone! " She greeted friendly she wore a purple short-sleeved shirt,a black plain skirt,and red ballets, with a beautiful charm bracelet.

She stepped off the boat carefully with her dark black hair in a messy bun.

" Can we slow down the boats please!? " Chris said out of breath a little.

" We don't know what's going! " One of the camera men announced.

" There all piled up! " Marissa said looking over out into the lake from the dock.

All the boats were right behind each other, from back to back, waiting to drive up to the dock.

" This is annoying! " Chris announced.

" YOUR annoying! " Rae pointed out.

Chris looked over and rolled his eyes.

The rest of the contestants snickered at her comment, knowing it was true.

" Hey! Shut up! " Chris said angrily and then sighed.

" Next contestant is..wait..hold on...Okay, who's playing pranks with the script!? " Chris said gritting his teeth. " That's IT! I'm done, no one can be serious around here! " Chris complained and threw done a Que card.

" Chrisy.." A voice said.

" Oh my go-" Chris said before being pummeled by a girl who had a tanish skin color, dark blue eyes, and Black hair that goes just below her shoulders, with a single red streak, she wore a red and black striped t-shirt and faded blue jeans and one red sneaker and one black sneaker.

" Andy.." Chris whined. " You messed up my hair! " He shouted.

" Shut up you big baby! " She shouted.

" I didn't know you signed up! " Chris yelled at her.

" Well I _**did**_, and so did Mary! " Andrea shouted.

" You mind telling us who these people are? " Rae asked annoyed slightly.

Chris sighed and took a Que card.

" This is Andrea and Mary McLean, my two little sisters.." Chris grumbled.

Another girl who was pale witha slight tan, blue eyes, and black raven hair that stops at the mid back with bangs swept a bit to the left side, she also wore a teal hoodie withsleeves that stop at the elbows and shows a white sleeved shirt, black shorts, and teal sneakers, this was Mary.

" HA! _Too_funny! " Baylee laughed.

" I know, I hate that freak. " Andrea said laughing. " Although she sucks up to him. " Andrea grumbled pointing at Mary.

" Alright alright, ENOUGH! Our next contestant is Janessa! Cody's little sister! " Cris announced, mad at first but then started to get back into his normal cocky self.

A girl stepped off the boat who had an olive skin tone, blue eyes, mousy brown hair that is parted in the middle and pulled into a low pony tail, and wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a 3/4 t-shirt with gray sleeves. On the front was a white background with music notes and multi-color paintball splaters. Her shoes were black converse sneakers. Her clothes fit properly and very neat, with a plus of a charm braclet.

" Were running out of time Chris! " One of the camera men yelled hurriedly.

" Alright alright, get a move on! " Chris said, moving her into the crowd of other girls already there.

" oh.. " She said softly and her face went a deep red from embarrassment.

" It's okay, he's just rude and annoying Andrea said to the embarrassed girl quickly.

Janessa smiled and watched as another contestant came onto the dock. She had a paleish skin color, dark blue eyes, short black choppy hair that doesn't go past her neck, with almost like emo bangs in front of her left eye, she wore Black baggy jeans, a black gigantic t-shirt and a black sweat jacket with black sneakers, she also had brown glasses.

" This is Maria, Heather's younger sister.." Chris said with a little bit of confusion in his voice. They pretty much all thught the same, how could this girl be related to someone like HEATHER!?

" eep." She made a noise softly.

" Uhm, okay.." Chris said making a gesture like she was crazy with his finger up to his head.

" Next contestant! " He announced and pushed Maria as she stumbled over the rest of the group.

" The next contestant is..Beck Andrews he's a sibling of..Billy? " Chris said and asked at the end.

" Who the heck is billy? "Andrea asked as she put a piece of gum in her mouth.

" A camera man came over to Chris and whispered something into his ear.

" Oh..Billy is one of the interns! " Chris announced.

" Wait..so is Billy a...guy? The first guy! I thought this show would be made up of girls! " Baylee said smiling.

" This is Billy's younger brother! " Chris announced brightly.

A guy with peachy tan skin, dark grey eyes, **very**light blond hair which was slightly messy down to his ear lobes. He also wore a light grey long sleeve shirt with a green t-shirt over it, khaki cargo pants withworn grey shoes, all of his clothes were averagely neat, he wore a green baseball cap with a TDI logo on it.

" Cool hat, wear'd you get it? " Rae said, she was obviously being sarcastic, not mean, just sarcastic.

" Nice cargo's wear'd you get 'em? " He asked biting back.

" Grr..." She grumbled.

" She bark is worse hen your bite I bet. " Beck said to her.

Rae came at full fore on him but ws held back by Andrea.

" HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI Beck! " Magnolia said friendly.

" Uhm, Hi Izzy's sister I guessing. " Beck said and cracked a smile.

" Wow, you like..psychic I think.." Magnolia said calmed down now and giving him a look of shock and amusement.

" Nope, just had a hunch. " Beck said and laughed.

" humph..don't hold me back again! " Rae yelled at Andrea.

" Don't worry, next time I'll help you. " Andrea said smiling.

Rae smiled and high-fived her.

" Next contestant is Ryuu! Trent's younger sister! " Chris yelled as a short girl came off the boat.

Se had pale skin, dark green eyes, shot black emostyled hair with dark red bangs covering left eye. She wore a Black, baggy shirt with red HIM heartagram on the front,over a red and black striped long sleeved shirt, baggy black pants, and some red and black converse tennis shoes. She had a guitar pick necklace and a skate board with her.

" Hey everyone. " She said and walked over to them and put her board down.

" I think your names cool. " Rae said not sarcastically this time.

" Thanks! " She said smiling in appreciation.

Rae smiled as Chris told them to shut their mouth's.

" Okay the next lucky camper is.. Evie! which is Noah's sister! " Chris announced brightly, showing all of his gleaming white teeth in the sunlight.

She had very tan skin with freckles across her nose had light brown eyes and had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair with orange highlights her bangs were in her eyes, kind of like an emo cut but less poofy, she also wore an army green busker hat with three gray buttons on it, along with an orange tank top, army green cargo shorts, orange Chuck Taylor's, gray knee high socks with orange and army green polka dots on them.

" Wow, just...wow. " Andrea said while spitting out her gum into the water.

Along with her random outfit she had three piercings in in the cartilage and in the lobes on both ears, which were all amber, and gray arm warmers to complete the outfit.

" Your related to _Noah_? " Rae asked.

" Yep! " Evie said while taking a camera out quickly and snapping a picture of everyone who's there.

" What the!? " Andrea yelled and closed her eyes at the bright flash.

" Sorry..I'm a bit of a shutterbug." Evie said smiling.

" A what? " Jessica asked curiously to what she might mean.

" A shutterbug, it's what allot of people call me on account tat I take ALOT of pictures.." Evie said still smiling as brightly as ever.

" Oh, right. " Beck said nodding a little unsure but still acceptingly.

" Our next happy little camper is Rosie! " Chris exclaimed happily.

A girl walked off the boat and walked over to the others but stood away a little.

" This is Eva's older second cousin! " Chris said and turned back towards the incoming boat.

" Eva's second _cousin? _Thought this was for siblings only. " Andrea asked, suspicious to what her brother was planning.

" Who would pass up the chance to get someone related to _EVA _here?! That's just asking for no ratings if you don't let her come on! " Chris said surprised that his little sister couldn't figure it out.

Andrea rolled her eyes at her brothers antics.

" Don't mention me being related to Eva.." Rosie said quietly even though most people couldn't hear her.

" uh..hey. " Beck said to Rosie on account that he was standing closest.

Rosie just stared at him and cocked her head to the side. She had peachy colored skin, wood brown eyes, shot black hair in a pixie cut style, along with her outfit which was a red, long sleeved shirt with a blue tank top and black, baggy pants, and wore regular tennis shoes. She had four leaf cover earrings, a black belt, and a red head band.

" Right, okay..that's cool if you don't want to talk, I'm down with that.." Beck said nodding and gulped as he watched the next camper step onto the dock.

There was both a girl and a boy. The girl was sorta pale but had freckles, she had hazelish brown eyes, along with short Blond hair. She wore a purple tee with a skull, and a black miniskirt with black converse sneakers, and a yin/yang necklace, but the boy however had tan skin, dark brown eyes and hair and a plain old red T-shirt with blue denim jeans, and he wore a baseball hat backwards.

" These two are Gwen's siblings. This is Sami, Gwen's twin, and this is Kevin, Gwen's younger brother. Now move! " Chris announced and then commanded at the end, while pushing them into the crowd.

" Next camper is Josh, Ezekiel's older brother! " Chris announced.

" Wait, what? " Josh said as he got off the boat.

" I said that-" Chris began a little annoyed.

" Can you hear me now? " Josh asked as he held up a cell phone to his ear.

" Ah, crud, no reception! " Josh said as he turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

" Okay, proceed. " Josh said as he walked off the boat.

" Okay, I **_said _**that this is Josh, Ezekiel's older brother. " Chris greeted again, but in an annoyed voice.

" What're you talking about? I'm not related to any of those campers, it was surprise when I got to get on the show, was just auditioning for fun.." Josh said carefully.

" Nope, your birth records say your related to the one and only praire boy! " Chris said happily.

" Oh my god.." Josh said and passed out. He had pale skin, brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, a brown T-shirt, and with baggy denim jeans, with a little facial hair on his chin.

" Chef! Clea up on aisle 3! " Chris yelled as a grumbling Chef walked over to the dock.

" New recruits? " Chef asked.

" Yep, the original campers siblings. " Chris nodded.

" Oh my god!CHEF! RAH! " Magnolia said as she tried repeatedly to punch him in the arm.

" Izzy's? " Chef asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yep. " Chris said as he looked over to announce the next camper.

" Next camper is Sky! Owens, little sister. " Chris yelled brightly for the camera.

" Hey everyone. " Sky greeted warmly.

She had fair skin, blue-green eyes, hair that went a little below her shoulders that was brown, and she wore a white tank top and blue denim jeans, along with black flats and a black beaded necklace.

She got off the boat slowly and walked over next to the rest of the group.

" Next camper and final camper is Jamie, Sadie older brother! " Chris yelled with the biggest smile that he could muster.

A guy got off a boat with almond shaped grey eyes, that are rimmed with a pair of thick glasses, he had shaggy black hair that covered the top half of his left eye in the front, and goes down to his mid neck in the back. He also had a few natural dark grey highlights. He wore a long sleeved beige shirt underneathth a black "Wicked" T-shirt, along with he wore a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a pair of black Converse high tops, and a friendship bracelet.

" oh, great, a big crowd full of people, just my style. " Jamie said being extremely sarcastic, and walking towards th crowd but not in it.

" Here are the new campers! Will they kill each other in the first ten minutes, or will their be a couple in the first ten minutes!? Meet us next time on Total Drama SIBLINGS! " Chris yelled throwing his hands in the air excitedly.

_#*#*#*#* _sTa_T_IcK_#*#*#*#*#_

**_Review! Thanks!_**


	5. Episode Two: The Ugly Truth

**Total Drama Siblings Episode _two_:**

The Ugly Truth

" Last time on Total Drama Sibling's, we got to meet our new contestants! Some of teamwere a little weird and others were just plan mean, will anyone be able to get along? Will anyone be a couple already? Will anyone start and early alliance? and the biggest question of all, can I vote my sisters off the show? Find out today on Total..Drama..SIBLING'S! " Chris announced to the camera waving his arms excitedly.

_

* * *

_

" Okay so we got to make up the teams and stuff right? " Beck asked while crossing his arms as they all went and sat down around the big campfire pit in the middle of the day.

" Yes, and _I'm_ the Host last time I checked! " Chris said while lowering his eyebrows down in anger but then raised them back up quickly.

" Today we will be separating you into two teams! " Chris announced brightly.

" Which will be broken up later to cause drama most likely.." Andy said while pretending to be checking fingernails for any dirt or grim.

" Shut up! " Chris said while stomping his foot in a child-ish manner.

" No. " Andy said simply while looking up at him for a brief second.

Chris squinted his eye in distaste but then quickly collected himself.

" When I call, your name go and stand over to the right. " Chris demanded in a slightly put off annoyed voice.

" Jessica, Baylee, Payton, Maria, Ryuu, Mary, Evie, Sami, and Jamie. " Chris said smiling brightly showing his white teeth once again.

" But that means the res of us are a different team and we have...like uh... **_one_** less person! " Kevin announced.

"SH! " Chris said annoyed yet _again_. " Jessica, Baylee, Payton, Maria, Ryuu, Mary, Evie, Sami, and Jamie, you are all the..screaming... hair-gel?!" " Chris started but then it turned into a question at the end.

" Who's been messing with the script!? " Chris yelled.

" Well, it's **_YOUR_** show, so you should name a team after something that you use _entirely _too much. " Andy said sighing and blowing at her nails, pretending that this all lacked her interest.

" Your REAL team name is the Screaming Flowers. " Chris said sighing.

" Oh, that's a _great _name. " Rae said rolling her eyes sarcastically as the other team got a quilt with the picture of a purple flower, pink petals but then a big mouth right in the center, open wide and looking like it was ferociously screaming with no eyes, ears or nose, just a mouth screaming at the sky from what it looked like.

" And you annoying people over here are the Killer Crushers. " Chris said sighing, it looked like he was having really bad day.

The team got a flag with a fist clenched if it was crushing something.

" _**Wonderful**_, just get on with the challenge. " Andrea said without taking a second look at the flag.

" Nu uh uh! It's LUNCH time! " Chris said brightly, but only because he got a chance to torture them.

" Eww..I heard the food here totally sucks. " Beck said making his nose squinchup in distaste.

" Get used to Princess. " Rae said.

" _Princess_? " Beck asked in again, some more distaste.

" Yes. " Rae said nodding.

" Princess are the gender of..female. " Beck said in a confused voice.

" Yeah, I know, but the sad thing is..is that you act like one..." Rae said in a serious tone even though she was rolling on the ground laughing in her own mind.

" You disgust me. " Beck said squinting his eyes.

" I know. I think it's funny. " Rae said smiling happily, just to get on his nerves.

Neither of them realized that they were at a sudden dead stop and yelling at each other.

" Hey! Love birds! In the cafeteria NOW!" Chris yelled, he was still sore from his sister's pranks.

" Lovebirds!? Are you insane!? " Beck screamed at him.

Rae had already left, Beck was standing all alone in the middle of the campgrounds, with no one in sight.

* * *

" **I HAD TO EXPAIN THIS TO THE LAST RECRUITS AND I _WILL_ EXPLAIN IT TO YOU I _EXPECT _YOU WILL FOLLOW THE RULE TOO! **" Chef exploded as he slopped some green mush onto some plates and put some rotten carrot sticks ontop.

" **I _SEREVE_ THREE MEALS A DAY, AND YOU WILL _EAT_ THREE MEALS A DAY, GOT IT!? **" Chef sountinued as he gae angry glares around the room.

" Sir yes Chef! " Magnolia said and smiled.

" Crazy girl, go sit down.." Chef said in a tired voice.

" Okie dokie! " Magnolia said as she went and plopped herself down by Rae.

" Heya Rae! " Magnolia said brightly.

" Heya maggie. " Rae said lightly as she smiled too.

Andrea came and sat close too.

" Okay, I say that we got like, a huge group and go and totally prank Chris one night. " Andrea whispered excitedly.

" We've only been three two hours, and were gonna go pull a prank like that? " Rae asked raising an eyebrow, she wasn't dumb enough to pull a prank that quick into the game.

" No no, I'm saying in a while..Not tonight..maybe not even tomorrow night, but sometime soon. " Andrea continued to whisper.

" Can I come!? Please oh please oh please! " Magnolia begged in a excited murmur.

" Yes!" Andrea said sighing.

" Sounds awesome! " Rae said high fiving her team-mates in new crimes around the island, and maybe even her new friends.

" Hey is ti okay if I sit here? " Kevin asked dully to Beck who had entered just recently and had sat down close to the front of the doors.

" Wha? Oh yeah, sure. " Beck said smiling as Kevin sat next him.

" What's up? " Kevin asked as he started to make what appeared to be a game controller out of his mushy food.

" What!? How could you even say something like that!? Just because me and her talked, doesn't mean we like each other! We don't okay? I mean _I _don't anyway! I could never like her in a million, trillion years, if we lived that long!" Beck exclaimed and walked out of the cafeteria.

" Dudes got some issues.." Kevin said lightly. " I think he likes someone.." He said softly and the tried to pick up the game controller he had just made, but failed as his master-piece fell in between his fingers.

" Aw, gross.." He said.

" What're you doing? " Sky asked friendly to the 'shutterbug' Evie.

" Taking pictures of everyone having their first meal together.." Evie said distractedly as she stuck her tounge out in concertration as she took her second picture.

" Right okay.." Sami said while raising her eyebrow as she sat next to Sky.

Marissa smiled lightly as the shuterbug took her third picture and moved onto the next table.

"_ I_ like pictures.." Marissa said shrugging.

Baylee and Jessica sat down together as they discussed about how many boys there was compared to how many girls there was, and Mary had stepped to the bathroom to sit alone for a long while. Payton looked around confused on where to sit so she sat at the middle table where no one was at, she would just have to wait for a friend to come to her she thought casually.

" Sorry to interupt but...well actually I'm not sorry..anyway! The point is that we have a new challenge! " Chris announced happily.

" What is it this time? Walking on crocodile jaws, escaping from Rabi bears? " Baylee asked while pretending to count off on her fingers at all of Chris's crazy Ideas.

"No..actually were going to have a friendly competition of Truth..or DARE!" Chris announced while smling wickedly.

" I'm not playing that dumb game." Jamie said steadily.

" Well then I guess you wouldn't want a million big ones either.." Chris said in a sarcastic tone.

" I'll play..but only for the money. " Jamie added after thinking about his choices.

" Like I thought, competition starts in thirty minutes, all of you need to be in the middle of the camp grounds in THIRTY minutes! Don't be late! " Chris yelled back as he strolled out of the Mess Hall.

" I hate this game already." Andrea said in a scary mono-tone voice.

Rae sighed with a smile played on her face at Andrea's words, she looked over to the side to see Baylee and Jessica talking in low voices, she could make out the words, but just barely.

" So yeah I totally heard that.." Baylee said.

" I'm not a gossiper.." Jessica said softly back.

" But I mean, you have GOT to say that this is crazy! I mean..who does that? I guess that someone is a freak named Duncan, but I don't want to be called a snob, I'm not, I just don't like that guy, I mean seriously! Who does that!? " Baylee said raising an eyebrow. She hated Snobs and she wasn't one, she just had a very strong distaste for a certain bad boy named Duncan.

" WHAT did you call my little brother!? " Rae screamed, the entire cafeteria looked at the fight hat was starting out.

" Look I'm sorry, I'm not a snob at all! Honest, but frankly, I just don't like your brother.." Baylee said raising her hands in defense.

" If you _ever _and I mean **_ever _**say that about my baby brother again, I'll kill you.." Rae sad sharply as she grabbed onto bayless shirt, she gave it a tug to scare her and then sat down by Magnolia again.

Baylee opened her mouth a little in shock still, but then closed it and looked at the table in shame.

" Why do you stick up for your brother so hard? I mean..it's just your brother, you see how I treat mine all the time.." Andrea said with questioning eyes.

" You wouldn't understand..you couldn't even begin.." Rae murmured softly.

" Is it because he's you _baby _brother? " Andrea asked, she wanted to know bad.

" That's only half of the reason. " Rae said as she lifted her head up to look at Andrea.

" It's been twenty minutes guys.." Payton said a little shy.

The entire new cast got up slowly and exited through the double doors, into the suns hot rays. They all walked to the middle of the courtyard, a little frightened as to what might come next.

" Your twenty second late. " Chris said smiling sarcastically.

" Oh forgive us Chris, Chef's cooking was just _too _good. " Rae said putting a sarcastic smile on her lips.

" Oh yes. the very best. " Magnolia chimed in.

Payton snickered a little, as Sky did too, and before you knew it Marissa, Janessa, Jessica, and Maria were laughing, and then the entire cast was laughing except for Chef. Chris was stifling a laugh as best as he could.

" ENOUGH!" Chef screamed.

" Ah hem.." Chris collected himself some-what, and continued.

"Anywho! The challenge today is a good ol' fashion Truth or Dare! " Chris yelled in his usual peppy voice.

" Truth or..dare? Will the dare's be like..all psychotic or something? " Sky asked rasing an eyebrow.

" Well, that's up to the other team..." Chris began explaining. " Each team will sit with there fellow team mates on one side of the theaters bleachers, Chef will spin the giant bottle pin-wheel, and whoever it lands on will have to choose if they would like to do a truth or Dare, and then Chef will again spin the wheel and the that person will have to ask the question or say the dare, depending on if the person says they want Truth or Dare first. " Chris said using hand gestures to prove his point.

" I got mister scardy-pants back in time for the challenge, he seems fine now. " Chef said grumbling as he pushed Josh into the group.

" I can already tell that this is going to end horribly.." Rae said shaking her head back and fourth miserably.

" Isn't that how everything ends that has to do with Chris? " Payton asked rasing aneyebrow and smiling.

" K.O Chef will be turning the wheel like always! " Chris said annoying the other contestants comments.

" Chef is your part time slave, am I correct? " Andy asked smiling.

" SHUT UP! " Chef screamed.

Everyone was silent for a brief second and then Chris began as always.

" Ehem..thank you for that...outburst..Chef, now on with the challenge! " Chris said loudly as he pointed his finger upwards stiffly.

* * *

At the stage

" Now, as I explained earlier Chef will turn the wheel yada yada yada.." Chris said squinting his eyes in annoyance.

Chef mumbled on about having to do all the work and then took his spot next to the giant wheel. It had lines that made an equal piece all around the wheel, each section had the name of one camper, all of the campers were on there.

Everyone looked glumly at the wheel, this was definitely going to suck.

" Chef! Please let the wheel roll! " Chris announced very dramatic.

Chef sighed and rolled his eyes and grunted and made the wheel turn fast.

" and the first one is..Sami! " Chris announced hauntingly.

" Oh jeez. " Sami mumbled.

" Truth or Dare Sami? " Chris asked giving an evil smile.

" Uhm..truth? " Sami asked nervously.

" No fun..Chef roll the wheel! " Chris mumbled at first but then yelled brightly as always, never missing a beat.

" and...Magnolia! " Chris said, teeth gleaming for the umpteenth time that day. " Okay Magnolia, what do you want to know about Sami? " Chris asked laughging slightly.

" OH! OH! I got it! I got it! " Magnolia said excitedly as she shaked in her seat from excitement.

" Well spit it out! " Sami yelled impatiently.

" Why is Gwen goth?" Magnolia asked finally.

" What kind of personal question is THAT? I need juicy, dramatic, gossip kind of stuff! " Chris shouted.

" Uhm..because she doesn't want to be like everyone else? " Sami asked confused. " Can I sit down now? " Sami asked.

" Unfortunately yes..Chef spin the wheel again.." Chris said putting a hand over his face.

Chef spun wheel once again, but this time it landed on Payton.

" Okay Payton..Truth..or DARE!? " Chef said dramatically. '

" Uhm..uhm...uh..." Payton stuttered.

" I'll take tht as a dare! " Chris exclaimed happily.

" No, wait! " Payton said worriedly.

" Chef! The wheel! " Chris yelled hurriedly, ignoring Paytons pleas.

" and...Beck! What will Payton have to endure? Remember, your goal is to get as many people off the other team, not to be abest friend. " Chris explained excitedly, hoping to con Beck into making Payton do something humiliating.

" Wait, how do I get them out of the game? " Beck asked. Chris haden't explained this part earlier.

" They either have to decline telling the truth or decline doing the dare. " Chris said happily.

" Okay...I dare Payton to.., Pants Chef! " Beck said giggling excitedly.

" WHAT!? " Payton exclaimed.

" If you even try to do that..I swear you will be dead missy.." Chef said warningly.

Payton sweated nervously. She didn't want to get out of the game and risk getting voted off by her team tonight! What was she to do? She walked nervously up the Chef as everyone gasped at the feat she was going to try and do. She put her hands on Chef's belt. Chef growled and looked at her like he was going to murder her, and in one quick jerk movement Chefs pants were down to his ankles and his pink bunny underwear wear showing.

He grabbed Payton by her shirt before she could even try to run.

" CHEF! No! Bad Chef! Put her down! " Chris ordered.

Chef realsed her as she fell to her knees.

" That was....Hilarious! " Chef exclaimed and laughed as hard as he could.

The rest of the campers were laughing too now.

" Okay, Payton, good job, go back to your seat. " Chris said happily.

Many people were doing there dares and telling the horrible truth. Sky had to lick a toilet bowl which she tried but then threw up so it didn't count and got kicked out. Kevin, who had to talk about how one of his video games broke, which he refused to do because it was awful memories, he was kicked out too. Baylee who had to go and look at Rae in the eyes for twenty seconds which got her kicked out too because Rae tried to kill her and Baylee ran. Jessica who had to give a deer a noogie, which made her get kicked out because she refused to do it. Jamie who had to tell how he was related to Sadie, which he refused to speak about, got him kicked out also. Many people were getting kicked out one by one. Until te only people left were Andrea and Rae.

" oohhh!!!" There both from the same teamie! " Chris said happily. " SO, I'm going to make a twist. Who ever wins this, gets invincibility. It's already final that the killer crushers have won, but we shall continue for ratings! " Chris announced brightly.

" CHRIS! Your so annoying! " Andrea said annoyed.

" Rae! Truth or Dare? " Chris asked evilly, while ignoring his sisters comment.

" What? Why me? " Rae asked annoyed and angry.

" 'Cause I said so, now Truth or Dare!? " Chris asked excitedly.

" Uh..Truth." Rae said easily.

" I'm sorry I have to ask you this Rae but.." Andrea said steadily. " I really want to win this big million and get invincibility so.." Andrea said calmly.

Rae sweated nervously and waited.

Andrea opened her mouth and began to ask the question.

" Rae, I want to know-"

**HA! Cliff Hanger! Review and The next Chapter will come up EXTREMELYsoon! Just REVIEW! Sorry it took so long to update! and I know that Rae and Andrea were kind main characters almost, but every ones characters will get a chapter where it will be tem as the main character!So don't worry and continue to read and Review! WOOT WOOT!And by the way, i already know what Andrea is going to ask Rae but I would like to hear your guesses! What do YOU think she will ask Rae? Who do YOU think is going home next chapter!? REVIEW! I would like to hear your thoughts! (:**


	6. Episode Three: The Ugly Truth part 2

**Total Drama Siblings Episode _three_**

The Ugly Truth-part two!

" Ah, today is such a wonderful day, I smell flowers, and pine trees," Chris announced calmly. " and I also smell the sweet, sweet, stench of revengance, hate, and most of all DRAMA!" Chris said with an an evil smirk. " Last time on Total Drama Siblings, the campers competed in there FIRST challenge! The final two were the lovely friends Rae and Andrea. Now that the Killer Crushers have won, the two are fighting for invincibility. What's going to happen? Will Rae or Andrea crack under pressure? Will there ever be more cream for the coffee? Find out tonight on Total..Drama..SIBLINGS!"

_

* * *

_

Rae looked at Andrea with curious, yet worried eyes at what she might ask. She _really_ wanted to win that invincibility, but she had a hunch on what Andy was about to ask her.

Andy looked her straight in they eye and asked her question. " Why do you stick up for Duncan so much? " Andy asked.

" I..I..I can't tell you.." I said miserably.

" So..that means your out! " Chris said gleefully.

" No! Wait.." Rae said and took a shaky breath in.

Andrea looked at her carefully, there was a side to Rae that no one had probably seen before.

" W-When I was six..and Duncan was five..Our parents they.." Rae composed herself. She hated talking about this topic.

Everyone was listening carefully, there eyes glued to her.

" died.." Rae whispered. " We..we never got new parents. We..we don't have parents now..we live together..Duncan and I..we live together in an abandoned house..I couldn't just.. couldn't just.." Rae said and put her head in her hands.

" I couldn't save them! I couldn't! They got in a car crash and died and Duncan..he..he..they.." Rae said and then started to stutter. She hated the thought of having to leave Duncan or something. It was her worst fear.

The other Campers were mortified by what they were hearing. Even Chris was standing silently.

" oh my god.." Jessica whispered softly.

" You don't live with an kind of adult at all? " Chris asked being serious for once in his life.

" No... " Rae whispered and closed her eyes.

" We..we have to call child services.." A camera man whispered.

Chris looked almost heart-broken. A look that never seemed to cross his face, it was a certain soft spot for the host, he hated having to tattle on the poor girl, but he couldn't let everyone know that.

Chris nodded softly to the Camera man.

" What? Wait. " Rae said standing up. " what's gonna happen? " Rae asked bitterly.

She looked over and saw that another camera man was already on the case of calling someone.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? " Rae screamed demonically.

" Listen..we _had _to call child services..they'll be hear to get you and Duncan..were gonna ship Duncan over hear tomorrow afternoon, and then the service will tell you whats going to happen. " The camera man explained as he hung up.

" N-No.." Rae said shaking her head. " No! " She yelled.

" There is no winner of invincibility..go and do whatever, camp fire elimination is in one hour. Go to the confession stalls to vote in thirty minutes. " Chris said and walked away.

The truth was, that Chris felt really bad for Rae, he had a friend when he was in third grade, who's parents died and then that kid..well lets just say that after the day that he found out his parents died, he wasn't on earth anymore, and he **wasn't** blasted off into space.

Chris walked ito his air-conditioned trailer and sighed. He slid into bed and went to sleep, hoping that for maybe..for some chance he would have a good dream for once that week.

**( AN: Sorry, but I kind of imagined that n the spot...Chris Angst..lol)**

The campers, confused and sad, went back to there cabins and sat on the steps silently. One by one that got up and went over to the confession stalls to vote twenty minutes later. When one person came back, the next person went to vote.

* * *

_Jessica_

_" _I vote for Baylee..I like her and all but seriously..gossiping? Not my thing.."

_Baylee_

" I vote for Sami, don't ask questions. "

_Payton_

" Baylee. "

_Maria_

" Myself. "

_Ryuu_

" Jamie, negative attitude..Negative attitude.."

_Evie_

" Jamie, way to negative. "

_Sami_

" Mary "

_Mary_

" Sami."

_Jamie_

" Baylee. "

* * *

The campers sat at the cabins once again. Rae had went to bed, still angry and completely confused, even though she knew exactly what was going on. Each camper of the screaming flowers looked at each other as if the other one voted for them to get kicked off.

" Tension surrounds us my friends! " Kevin said jokingly.

The other campers from the Killer Crushers smiled all in union as they watched the other screaming flowers look at each other with complete hate.

" So..surprising isn't it? " Magnolia said excitedly yet again.

" What? " Beck asked.

" That..you know..about Rae and Duncan? " Magnolia said slowing down for an actual second.

" oh..yeah.." Beck said calmly. " Is she okay? " He asked.

" I don't know. Every time I go in there to ask she just throws something at me. " Andy said while looking at him straight in the eye.

" That could be because you were the one who asked her the question that got her upset and pretty much caused all of today's drama.." Beck said in 'duh' tone.

" I didn't cause any drama! " Andy said while flying her hands in the air. " Right guys? " She asked as she stood up looking around.

Some people whistled innocent tunes while others looked the other way. Either way they all knew that Beck was right.

" Whatever." Andy mumbled and sat down again, pouting.

" Maybe, I can talk to her? " Beck asked.

" Well, if you can mange to get through the door without getting your head bashed in with a suitcase, then go right on ahead, but I thought you hated her.." Andrea said raising her hands but then she slowly let her hands down and looked confused.

" Well I..I..It's none of your buisness! " Beck said as he opened the door and walked in slowly. " Rae? " He asked softly.

He saw her form under her blankets and pillows, she layed softly and still. He saw her form breath in and out softly.

" Rae? You okay? He asked as he went over to her.

She pulled back her covers and looked at him quietly.

" I can't leave him Beck, I can't.." Rae said quietly.

" I know but.." Beck started but then trailed off.

" Beck, he's my little baby brother, I CAN"T leave him! " rae said loudly this time.

" Hey, go to sleep..it'll all be okay.. I promise. " Beck said sweetly. He could be a jerk, but he cold be the best friend in the world too.

They were so close that they fore-heads could touch. They looked into each others eyes and Rae slowly closed hers, as she fell back from exhastion he caught her head placed it softly on the pillow.

He stood up sowly and walked out of he cabin with only one thought in mind.

' What the heck is wrong with me? '

* * *

Each person will be given a marsh-mellow, HOWEVER on the last two people, one person will NOT get a marsh-mellow, that person will have to walk the dock of shame and get on a boat and won't be aloud to come back. EVER again.

" Yeah, yeah, just hurry up already! " Ryuu commented impatiently.

Chris gave her a look of a thousand daggers but then decided to just go along with that.

He opened an envelope and started to throw out Marsh-mellows.

" Jessica, Payton...Maria...Ryuu...Mary...Evie...Sami. " Chris threw the Marsh-mellows at them and then looked at the two nervous pair of eyes.

"and the finally Marsh-Mellow goes too.." Chris said slowly. He waited as he looked at them bite there nails and look frightened out of their skulls.

" Jamie. " Chris finally said after around five minutes straight.

" No way! Seriously!? " Baylee yelled.

" Time to make like a tree and leave, see ya Baylee. " Cris said shaking his head.

" Fine.." Baylee said sighing and walking down the dock of shame.

" Well, that's all for tonight! Will Rae have to be taken away, along with Duncan? Will Beck save her some how? Will Payton ever find her Pajamas? " Chris said commented while stifling a laugh. " Find out next time on, TOTAL...DRAMA......SIBLINGS!" Chris yelled as Payton walked around outside.

" Where are my PAJAMAS!? " She shouted in frustration.

" he he he! " Chef laughed right behind Chris as he held up a pair of purple pajama pants and top.

" NEVER pull down my pants! " Chef said smiling in amusement.

****S**_t_**A**_T_**i**_**c**K**_

_Please REVIEW! Next Chapter with new episode coming up soon! And don't worry, well have the playa de losers episodes too, so well all get to see Baylee again, but this time nicer. (:_


	7. INTERLUDE:1: Brother sun, Sister moon

**Total Drama Siblings INTERLUDE: _1_:**

Brother Sun, Sister Moon

_

* * *

_

" It's eleven forty-five AM, wheres Rae? " Magnolia asked Andrea as they sat on the steps. Duncan and Rae were gonna have to be taken by Child Services soon.

" Shes in the cabin, she got up and took a shower, and stuff but then went back in. She said shes not coming back out until her brothers here. " Andrea said looking hopeless.

The entire Crushers team was sitting outside of their cabin. They were all bored to death that day, there was no Challenge, and it was pretty hot, the cool breeze of outside was better then the stale, hot sir inside the cabin.

" When's her brother coming? " Maria said very quietly, she didn't talk but this seemed to spark her interest.

" Right about..now." Chris said, walking up to them as a boat got there.

Duncan got off the boat from a far distance, and walked up quickly.

" Hi Duncan. " Andrea said smiling.

" What's up? " He asked. Every one stared at the teen. They hadn't seen him in real life before and he was some what a legend now to all punks and bad boys from every where. He had pulled thirty pranks while on the set of Total drama island, and pulled allot of them on live television for everyone to see.

" What? " He asked nervously.

Nobody said anything.

" Duncan.." Rae said from the doorway.

" Hey Rae.." Duncan said while looking at the ground nervously.

" Duncan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..I just wanted to win. " Rae whispered.

" Hey, it's okay, no biggie..well just go to an orphanage and stir up crap..don't freak out.." Duncan said smiling.

Rae walked down the few steps as a Helicopter arrived.

A woman that was medium height, thin, had black hair in a tight, perfect, bun, and a suit on with high-heels, stepped carefully off the Helicopter, she had black rimmed glasses and her eyes behind them seemed to have a glaring look.

" Hello, Children, you'll be coming with us, you'll be taken off this horrible show permanently one we get you registered at the orphanage, now come along." The lady said quickly while making a gesture with her hand to hurry.

" I don't want to come with you. " Rae said as her brother, Duncan stood his ground next to her also.

" Yes, yes, I know, now come along, you have no legal guardian to care for you, you have no way of income or anything, you _have _to come along wit us, it simply must be done. " The woman said tightly, it sounded like she was speaking from the book.

" **I..don't..want..to.._go._ **" Rae said gritting her teeth.

" Well, I don't see a guardian's signature on this paper! If you had a signature _here,_ on this paper," The woman said furiously as she pointed at a line on a piece of paper. " You could stay here, and then live with your guardian when the show was over, BUT there is no signature as of who is your new guardian, _so _you must come with me, as you are not eighteen yet and you have no way of supporting yourself, much less your younger brother. Come along, _or_ I shall **_force _**you to come along! " The woman finished.

Chris looked at the woman with a look of annoyance. He looked at the papers and grabbed them quickly.

" Sir! " The woman screeched, shocked.

Chris looked over the papers with a frown as he moved his lips to the words. He looked at the bottom of the page steadily for a minute and then slowly put his hand into the pocket of his pants. He sighed and yanked out a pen quickly. He wrote his name quickly on the bottom line and handed the page back to the lady.

" There, now there's a signature. " Chris said and smiled his trade-mark grin, but in his own mind he was trying to figure out if that was the right thing to do or not.

" Sir..I..I.. you..you need to sign this too then..are you sure? " She asked as she handed over a piece of paper, she was startled and very confused.

He signed yet again in the permanent ink and handed her back the paper.

" Yep, here you go, and bye. " Chris said and nodded.

The woman was completely and utterly shocked as she stepped back onto the helicopter and rode off, slightly furious.

" Chris..I.." Rae began.

It was business reasons, if I can make Drama then there will be Drama, if I can keep you on the show, then I will, you make half the drama any way so..Hello daughter. " Chris said smiled brightly.

Duncan stood completely still and then finally passed out from shock.

" Now that's a reaction I expected. " Chris said raising an eyebrow.

" Duncan! " Rae said a little worried and bent over picking up her brother as he slowly opened his eyes.

" Did what I think happen, really happen? " Duncan asked dazed a little.

" Yeah...but at least we don't have to go to the orphanage anymore! " Rae said smiling slightly.

" But..Chris.. he's our..he's our.." Duncan stuttered.

" Ah, come on Duncan, come give Daddy a hug! " Chris mocked smiling, while holding his arms out widely.

Duncan looked at Chris and walked away.

" I'm outta here, see you later Rae, have fun with dad! " Duncan said as he raised a hand dismissivly, walking away.

" Bye Duncan! " Rae yelled.

Duncan turned around and smiled.

Rae ran to him and gave him a hug.

" See you after you win.." Duncan said.

" See you after I win.." Rae said back.

Duncan turned around and ran to the boat quickly, he jumped on just before it pulled off without him.

" Alright, now were all good? Awesome. " Chris said and walked away, everyone still in total shock.

" Chris! " Rae yelled as she ran up next to him.

" There's no special features included with me adopting you. " Chris said as he continued to walk forwards as even the camera men were completely and totally shocked at Chris's un-predictable actions.

" I know, I..well...I just wanted to say..uh.. thanks..thank you for..that..it was really nice of you, and I don't think I could ever repay enough for that. " Rae said, stuttering slightly, she wasn't good at thanking people, she didn't have to do often.

" Your right, you couldn't ever repay me enough. " Chris said smiling jokingly.

Rae looked at him and smiled as she walked off slowly.

" Chris..are you sure about what you just did kid? Shes barley younger then you! " Chef asked as he walked with him.

" I'm not sure. " Chris said and shrugged as he walked away.

Chef shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was pretty much used to Chris's non-scripted stunts all the time.

Rae continued to walk back to the cabin with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe what just happenned, but weirdly, the only thing she could think about now, is the prank that Andrea, Magnolia, and herself were going to pull on Chris. It was going to be awesome, she felt bad though. How could she pull a rank on the person that just saved her life practically!? She would get over it, she thought to herself.

**Surprising Twist, No? lol, I loved it personally, I know allot of people reading this story already know me pretty good and know that one of my favorite characters are Duncan, but did anyone know that my second favorite Character is Chris? Chris is ALMOST as good as Duncan in my eyes. LOL! I loved it when they showed the Clips of Chris on that last episode of TDA! HILARIOUS! Singing in the shower? The sandwich mess on his face!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I cracked up watching that. (: Thanks for reading, and please review! (:**


	8. Episode four: Canada's next top model!

**Total Drama Siblings Episode _four_: **

Canada's next top model

" Last time on Total Drama Siblings, Rae was getting the boot from the set and I saved the day as usual! If you want to send me gifts then your welcome to! Will Rae be happy that shes still on the show? Will Andrea stop being an idiot? Found out tonight on Total..Drama...Siblings! " Chris yelled just as Andy jumped on him and started to punch him repeatedly.

" Ow! Stop it! " Chris yelle as some ofthe camera men laghed.

* * *

" Hey guys! What's ging on? " Jessica asked as she stepped carefully out of the cabin and into the sunlight. The steps seemed to be everyones favorite spot to sit in these days.

Both the flowers, and the crushers were sitting on the porch of the cabin as both looked up at the Brunette beauty.

" H-Hey Jessica.." Kevin said smiling slightly.

" Uhm, what's up? " She asked and sat down lightly on a spot that wasn't taken on the steps.

" Hey, does anyone know the challenge for today? " Evie asked.

" I-I don't.." Maria said speaking up for once.

" Andrea, do you know? I mean your Chris's sister and all.." Kevin questioned.

" he doesn't tell me squat. " She said smiling while leaning back on a a wooden beam.

" Well what about you Rae? Your his..daughter. " Magnolia also questioned.

" Psshh" Rae shook her head. " He doesn't tell me crap! " Rae said laughing a little. She was certainly taking this whole adopting thing better then her little brother.

" I can't believe he actually did that! " Sky said smiling brightly.

" I know right! He has a big heart under that physco, dark, sadistict core. " Jessica said giggling.

" Yeah, I guess sometimes he does. " Andy commented.

" Yeah, that was like, completley, over the top nice of him. " Rae admited and ironically was playing around with a switch blade, one that looked alot like her brothers.

" Wait, isn't that Duncan's? I saw him playing with it on the show.." Andy said with a half smile.

" Yep, I stole it from him when I hugged him. " Andrea replied.

Everyone began to burst out laughing.

" Alright alright, hate to break up everyones little laughing frenzy but we have some good news today! " Chis yelled out as he walked over.

" Oh no..good for you is bad for us.." Maria said quietly.

" You said it! " Sky agreed.

" Exactly! " Chris laughed. " First off, we have our challenge today! We'll talk about that later, today we have some newbies! " Chris said excitedly.

" Wait, so how is this bad for us? " Sam asked.

" More compeition. " Chris replied.

" Chris, I fear your losing your touch. " Andrea said smiling happily.

" You wont be saying that when the challenge begins! " Chris retorted as he smiled evily.

Everyone gulped.

" We have three more competors! " Chris yelled out. " Theres names are Drake, Altair, and Ziv. " Chris announced.

Everyone noticed that they were all guys.

The first one, Drake had brown hair and was kinda tall he had blue eyes, he also had a long gray shirt on with a red shirt on top of it, he had light blue jeans on and dark brown converse, his hair was short but was messy, a good messy though, he wore a friendly smile on his face also.

The next guy, Ziv, had the same kind of hair but shorter. Along with blue eyes and being tall, he had brown denim jeans on, and a black sleeved shirt and black converse, a smile sat on his face also.

The last one Altair, however was much diffrent, he sea weed green eyes while his brothers had electric blue, he had slightly tan skin while his brothers had pale skin, he had brown hair but it was much darker, he was tall but was slightly thinner, the others weren't fat at all what-so-ever but he just looked..thinner...he had stubble on his face while his brothers had no facial hair, he wore a light red shirt and light blue jeans, he had black high tops and wore a deep frown.

Andrea's eyes wondered from each guy to the next, but suddenly her eyes stopped on Altair. Altair looked at her but then looked away quickly. Andrea smirked.

" And one more intern since we seem to be running short on them! This is Rebekah. "Chris announced.

She was white but with a slight tan, bluish green eyes and dirty blonde curly hair that reached to the half of her back. She had a blue and black stripped hoodie with no sleeves and a black undershirt, she also had a black skirt with jeans under it along with black converse.

" Heya! " She said excitedly.

" Okay, Intern go and talk to Chef about what you need to be doing today, you three newbies, come on with me, you have to participate along with the others. " Chris announced smiling brightly.

Rebekah gulped as Chef smlied evily.

" Wait, who's team are those guys on? " Rosie asked. It had been the first time she had actually said a whole sentence.

Everyone was startled by her voice.

" Uh. Altair and Drake you guys are on the Killer Crushers, Ziv your on the screaming flowers." Chris said looking away un-interested.

Altairs eyes went into slits but then went back to normal, he must have been un-happy..

" Alright. How about we go over today challenge!?" Chris yelled.

A cricket could be heard.

" Alright, who has the cricket!?" Chris yelled.

Chef whistled inoccently.

"Chef!?" Chris yelled in surprise.

he giggled like a little school girl.

" Whatever.."Chris pouted for a minute and then his big grin came back onto his face.

" Everyone go to the mess hall right now!" Chris yelled out.

Everyone rolled their eyes and grumbled as they walked slowly to the mess hall.

" quickly!" Chris shouted evily.

" You evil little.." Andrea whispered under her breath.

" hey, don't freak out, I'm sure he'll go easy on us.." Jessica said smiling slightly.

" yeah, that's what _you _think!" Rae relpied laughing.

" yeah what do you have to worry about? Your his daughter and stuff now!" Beck said smiling.

rae couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was just joking around. So what else could Rae do other then tackle him? rae jumped onto him and gave him a long noogie.

" OW! HEYA!" He yelled out and then moved until he was now on her and giving her a noogie.

"Ah..young love.." Andrea said sarcastically.

Beck and Rae looked at her in a glare.

" WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" They yelled in union.

" aww..are the love birds angry?" Andrea countinued.

" grr.." Rae countinued.

" Beck and Rae, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" But before she could finish, rae was already tackling and punching her into oblivion.

Andrea fought back and finally after they were left on the floor panting next to each other and started to laugh.

" HEY! I said to be in the Mess hall five minutes ago!" Chris screamed.

Rae knew the one thing that would make him really mad. " Sorry Dad!" rae yelled.

Chris cringed and then gave her a glare.

" Get in here!" he yelled as Rae and Andrea got up walking inside.

Beck and Jessica had apparently gotten inside a long time ago.

" Now that we can finally begin.." Chris said as he glared at the two while they sat down.

" Today's challenge is going to be one of the greatest challenges of all time!" Chris said enthusiastically.

" Really?" Sky asked hoping he meant that it would be nice and easy.

" Yup, it'll make you all angry and have tons of dramatic fights. " He said sgrinning ear to ear.

" Oh no.." Josh said rolling his eyes.

" Well, what is it? " Drake asked with half a smile and a cool look on his face.

" Today's challenge is a fashion challenge! " Chris yelled out happily.

" No way!" Andrea yelled out.

" OH YES! " Chris yelled laughing.

" Most of you will be designers and make-up artists, however one of you from each team will be the model, depending on what gender your model is, you will have to make an outfit going with your teams theme. " Chris explained.

Sky smiled a little.

CONFESSION-**SKY**

" Ever since I was little, I have always wanted to be either designer or model. This should be fun and easy for me!"

END

* * *

**hat's what Chris WANTS them to think! lol, anyway, I used this chapter to just introduce the new charcters and start the next challenge, and please if you feel that you Charcter is not being seen or talked about enough, either PM me or stae in your review what charcter is yours. ALSO! GIRLS! If you would like for your charcter to be hooked up with Drake or Ziv tell me in review! It doesn't go by first person to review and what not, if you would like too see your charcter be hooked up with one of these two then please tell me! PLEASE! Anyone could be picked! ANYONE! Not juts the first two to review! Thanks and REVIEW! (: **


	9. Episode five: Canada's next top model, 2

**Total Drama Siblings Episode _five:_**

Canada's next Top Model

" Last time on Total Drama Siblings, three new guys and a new intern arrived, The challenge was revealed and everyone is now sulking! I can smell the drama in the air! Who will be a model? Who will be a designer? Who will go home! Find out tongiht on Total..Drama...SIBLINGS! " Chris announced and then towards the end yelled as he pointed at the camera.

He just _loved_ dramatic scenes..

* * *

Evie looked around nervously for a brief second. Would she have to wear a skirt if she was picked as A model! Her eyebrows went down for a split second before putting her hand on her trusty camera. It became a habit to do so when she was nervous.

" So, should we start choosing? " Chris asked smiling.

" No, I think we should wait around for a while more. The akward silence seemed nice. " Evie replied sarcastically with a smile.

Rae and Andy both smiled and looked over at Evie with joy lit in there eyes. Anything that annoyed chris, was officially hilarious to them.

Mary smiled evily. She loved the pain of others. She looked around and landed her eyes on her older brother. Chris. He was fuming just like he always was. He began yelling at Evie and then at Andrea when she put her two cents in. Then he screamed at Rae when she began to add in too. It was beginning to be a big blow out. She loved it.

Jamie watched as there began to be a big fight. he rolled his eyes and squinted them in distaste. Why did everything have to be like this?

Marissa however, waited for the fight to be over. She wasn't very patient though.

" SHUT UP! " She yelled suddenly.

The room went silent. She blushed and sat down nervously. She wasn't usually that mean, but they were taking forever!

Chris cleared his throat and sighed.

" Alright! When or _if_ I say your name come stand next to the right! " Chris announced as he pointed to the ground on the right side of him.

" Maria, and Beck. " Chris called out.

They both walked up a little nervous.

" Okay.." Beck said gesturing nervousness and to get on with it.

" You are the two models, representing your teams! " Chris yelled out excited.

Both of their faces went a sickishly pale white.

" No..No, I can't! " Maria said nervously.

" Well.. technically you _can_. " Chris said smirking evilly.

" It can't be _that_ bad. " Beck said smiling a little.

" Oh yes it can! " Chris announced smiling.

" It can? " Maria asked nervous again.

Chris gave her a look of _Are-you-really-asking-that-question? _

Maria looked at the floor helplessly. She really just wanted to kick Chris right in the face.

" The screaming flowers! Your theme is Pretty in Pink! You have to make your model look pretty _and _girly." Chris said smiling.

Maria had a look of pure horror on her face.

" Crushers! Your theme is Punk. Make you model look as Punk rock as possible." Chris raised an eyebrow and started to laugh.

" This is gonna be great! Right Chef? " Chris said looking over at his _'friend'_.

Chef gave an evil smile towards the campers and then started chuckling lowly.

" Alright, everything you need, will be in a trailer next to the bathroom. Go! " Chris yelled.

The two teams scurried out the door and towards the bathrooms. They saw that there were two trailers and looked in pretty decent condition. They saw Rebekah closing the door too one of the trailers.

" Oh, hey guys! I guess this challenge isn't so bad! Right? " She smiled and looked at there faces.

" Oh..maybe it is a little bad huh? " She said after a look around.

" okay, well flowers, your over in this trailer.." Rebekah said as she pointed to the purple trailer with a single giant flower on the side with it screaming as usual.

" ..and Crushers, your in this one! " She ended as she pointed to the one she was leaving which was a black one with a white fist clenched on the side.

" Good luck guys! " She said as she walked away.

The two teams smiled at her and walked into their perspective trailers.

**Screaming Flowers**

The team entered and looked around. It was actually decent!

" Wow! " Ryuu said looking around.

" Well done Chris! Well done! " Jamie said with his eyes lit up.

" What's this..?" Maria asked with her eyes glaring at the make-up table.

There was mirror with lights all around it, a desk right below it with tons of make-up, hair dryers, hair straighteners and curlers. There was also a soft chair like they have in hair salons. This was not what Maria was looking at however. She was looking at the paper on the desk.

Jamie went over and picked up the paper, eyeballing it carefully.

" It just lists the rules. One, make sure to make it look girly. two, must have pink, and three, she must look like she loves the outfit and everything she has on plus she must make walk powerfully on the cat-walk we have installed. " Jamie read over.

Maria was almost in tears by now! What was wrong with this guy!

**The Killer Crushers**

The team entered there trialer to the same set up.

" Make-up? " Beck asked. " But im not a..girl! " He shouted confused.

Rae snickered laughing. Altair looked around and gave no emotion what-so-ever. Drake turned and looked at his younger brother, Altair. He looked at the floor and shook his head. He watched the commotion going on.

" Come on Beckie! Let's put some lip-stick on! " Andy yelled mockingly.

He struggled against their arms.

" Challenge ring a bell! " Beck yelled trying to get back to the challenge that they had at hand.

Rae rolled her eyes and sighed. " Fine Peter Perfect. " She sighed.

Drake smiled and watched as Altair's eyes lit a little up and watched as they began to look at the paper on the counter.

" It says_ 'make him look punk rocker and make sure to act the part.'_ " Beck recited from the paper with one eybrow raised.

" ACT THE PART! " Magnolia yelled and smiled.

Everyone looked at her with a confused stare. Magnolia smiled a little nervously and shrugged.

" Wanna get started? " Marissa asked and smiled.

" Oh yes! " Andy yelled smiling evilly at Beck.

" R-Raven! " Beck yelled in fright, his hand protectively over his face.

The room went quiet and awkwardly still for a minute. Beck peeked open one eye.

" Did you just yell...Rae's name.. in fright! " Andrea asked smiling and half laughing.

" N-No! I was just gonna say something.." Beck said nervously.

" _Reeeeaaally_" Andy said sarcastically.

" yes, really. " Beck replied regaining his composure.

Rae blushed a little and then let her eyebrows go down in anger.

" YOUR GONNA PAY YOU LITTLE WORM! " Rae scream in a fit of anger.

" AHHH! " Beck screamed and covered his face again, shaking.

Rae slapped him across the face and turned around to face the camera. " WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN' AT! "

The Camera man shaked nervously and replied a meek " Nothing! " To the woman of rage.

Rae punched the palm of her hand to symbolize a good beating was ahead..

* * *

Chris laughed as he watched everything happening in his own cold, air conditioned trailer.

" So Chef, what'd ya think? "

" I think there needs to be more drama.."

" More drama? I'm up for it! "

" How about we make some more models? At the very end? Just to get 'em all mad. "

" Sounds pretty rad K.O Chef. "

Chef laughed evilly and Chris gave him a scared look.

" What? " Chef asked.

There was utter silence in the room, only the air blowing past there ears was heard in the spacious trailer.

" WHAT! " Chef yelled again.

Chris put his hands up in defense and then yawned as if on Que..

A sudden director came in and whispered something in his ear.

" You've got to be kidding me right? " Chris asked.

The director shook his head and shrugged.

" AUGH! MAN! I'M SO TIRED OF THESE GUYS! " Chris screamed and stood of angrily.

" What's going on? " Chef asked in a low tone.

" DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH WHAT'S WRONG! " Chris screamed.

* * *

Mary looked around and gave a confused look.

" Did you hear that guys? " Mary asked.

Her team mates nodded as they listened intently to the screaming from close by outside their trailers.

Both teams came out at the same time just in time to see Chris walking towards the trailers with a deep angry frown on his face and Chef following behind with a shared look of aggravation.

Chris took a deep breath and put on his best, fake smile.

" ALRIGHTY CAMPERS! CHANGE OF PLANS! " Chris announced.

Everyone jaws dropped and Rae's face changed into a smile.

" Hey _dad_. " Rae said.

Chris cringed but looked at her expectantly.

" I didn't know that _grandma _was coming! "

" HEY! HOW DID YOU BEAT ME TO THE PUNCH! " Chris screamed and tapped his foot, waiting for an answer while putting his hands on his hips.

" Oh my little baby! How are you! " A woman put her arms around and chris and practically soffucated him.

**HAHA! UNEXPECTED TWIST! Finally updated! (: So, review if you want next chapter to come faster-er-..er! lol, anywayz..REVIEW! **


End file.
